


Peter Parker - tortured

by Marvel_fan083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fan083/pseuds/Marvel_fan083
Summary: Peter gets tortured by hydra and only told MJ and Ned, this can't be to bad, can it





	Peter Parker - tortured

Ever since peter was tortured, he was more self-conscious of the scars he had, sure he got a few from spider-manning which were fine, the scars that hydra gave him during the spring break cover every inch of his torso and back. Hydra also gave him a branding that covered the skin on top of his heart which read ‘hydra’s property’. 

Ned and MJ were the only people from school that knew about his kidnapping, because peter didn’t want anyone to think less of him, so Tony (now one of his legal guardians) wrote a letter to excuse peter from P.E. 

At school

“hi Peter” Ned said walking up to Peter while he was grabbing his AP chemistry books out of his locker “hi Ned” he replied with a dreary tone “Guess what? I got a new Lego set for us to build 5000 pieces bro” “that’s great Ned!” peter exclaimed, “I can’t wait for this day to be over so we can start building it.” They talk about the new Lego set until they get to class where they meet up with MJ. “sup nerds. Principal Figgins decided that today we are going to have a surprise P.E test today, to I quote, ‘test our fitness’ which none of us have” MJ said “no, no, no. Tony hasn’t given a letter for me to hand in to the teacher, what am I going to do, I’m going to die!” Peter said. “you could fake being sick” Ned supplied, “or say you got injured” “ok, it can’t be too bad, right?”

P.E  
“no Mr Parker, it clearly says here that everyone has to participate in this activity and you are clearly not injured or else your guardian would have given a note” “but we weren’t told-” “Silence, do not interrupt me while I’m speaking, you will participate that is final” their P.E coach snapped. “yes coach” peter said walking back next to Ned.

“what did he say?” Ned questioned   
“he said no Ned, what am I going to do?”   
“I don’t know, let’s just see what it is first then we’ll think of something”   
“ok, thankyou Ned you’re the best”

“alright class, today we have a surprise P.E lesson which is non-negotiable to all” the coach said glaring at peter, “now, we will be doing swimming today, get changed into your swim suits and meet me here in 5 minutes. Go” the coach said motioning them to move into the changing rooms.

“bro I’m so screwed” peter exclaimed.   
“well…” Ned said trailing off, “I know, how about you just keep your gym top on and say you don’t feel comfortable taking it off so no one will have to see”   
“you’re a genius, thank you” peter said 

Peter got changed into his swim shorts and left his gym top on and walked out with the rest of the class followed by Ned, “hey penis, why do you have your gym top on, you’re afraid to show everyone how fat you are”   
“leave him alone flash” Ned says half-heartedly   
“no one asked for your opinion fatso” flash retorted   
“guys, settle down” the coach shouted “Now, everyone get in the pool and start warming your selves up” 

The class split into the five lanes peter and Ned taking a lane and flash and one of his goons, “hey penis, why don’t you take off your gym top” flash sneered   
“because flash, I don’t want to” peter replied   
“whatever” flash said

Peter and Ned walked to the other side of the lane and started warming up from there, “Peter, it will be fine” Ned said   
“I hope so” peter replied  
“Everyone starts with one lap each then wait for further instructions” the coach repeated off his clipboard. 

Ned and Oliver (flash’s goon) started with their one lap starting from the different ends of the lane, once Ned had finished flash and Peter started their lap when they crossed over flash pulled peter underwater attempting to pull off his top, peter was struggling to breathe since he wasn’t prepared for an ambush so peter kneed flash in the guts forcing him to let go, some other students came over and pulled Flash and Peter apart “Peter!” Ned yelled alerting him to the fact that his top came up and exposed the lower part of his stomach, peter quickly shook out of the grip of two students and pulled it over his stomach again.

The teacher was finally made aware of the situation and yelled at the class to get out of the pool. 5 minutes later the whole class was standing on the side of the pool slightly shivering and the teacher was glaring over them. “I want someone to explain what happened, the truth please” the coach commanded “sir, I was just swimming past peter and he pulled me underwater and kneed me in the guts” “you’re lying flash. sir, flash was trying to take peters top off because peter said that he wasn’t comfortable not wearing it and flash sunk him underwater trying to get it off and peter kneed him in self-defence sir” Ned retorted.

“well is that true?” the coach asked, most of the class nodded including Oliver, flash’s friend, “well flash detention for you”   
“what, no, it’s penis’s fault sir. He is trying to act all mysterious by drawing scars on his body and faking it to get out of class” flash yelled.   
“is that true parker?” the coach said turning on peter.   
“no sir” peter replied   
“but he’s lying, ask him to take off his top then” flash insisted  
“peter, why don’t you take off your top to prove to us that you are not lying” the coach said, taking flash’s side  
“sir, I really don’t think that’s a good Idea” peter started   
“don’t speak back to me, take it off!”   
“please sir-”  
“this is your last chance, or you’ll get suspended for starting a fight and speaking back to a teacher” the coach said, yelling at this point.   
“fine” peter mumbled. He pulled off his shirt showing all the scars that littered his body and the class gasped.  
“ha, see, I told you penis was lying” flash said triumphantly  
“parker suspension for you” the coach yelled.

Flash went over to peter and tried to rub them off, he rubbed vigorously for ages then stepped back with a sheer look of stupidity on his face “why aren’t they coming of” flash grumbled, “what did you use?”   
Peter leaned in and whispered in flash’s ear that only he could hear “flash, they are real. Do you want to know how it felt? It was like being ripped apart for 3 months, that’s how long it took for them to finish this. Them sowing up my body was worse, I can remember the exact amount of times they poked me with a needle, do you want to know? It was 15,348 times flash. The branding was worse it took them 3 days to do that an hour each time then they would have to reheat the rod to exactly 653 degrees and burnt me 83 times to get it done, it felt like they were melting my insides 83 times then they would give me one of these scars every time I screamed. Would you like to know how that felt what you did right now, expose my secret that I have kept from everyone, it felt worse, now if you still don’t believe me, would you like to demonstrate?” when flash took a step back, he saw the cold in peters eyes and realised that he was telling the truth. Flash instantly turned 10 shades paler when he saw the branding of ‘hydra property’ it looked about 2inches deep into peters skin. 

“what did you say to him?” the coach demanded who was now looking at flash who was on the edge of fainting   
“nothing but the truth sir, can I leave?” peter said calmly   
“No, you may not, you need to take that off, I can’t believe you would pay for someone to do that to you. That would of cost you hundreds of dollars just because you didn’t want to do swimming, its pathetic” the coach spat.   
“why do you think its fake?” peter asked   
“because that has never happened to anyone and I would have been notified by the school if that happened”  
“by all means, take it off now” peter said sarcastically   
The coach ran his hand over the branding and when his fingers went into the gaps between the lettering he looked up at peter who’s eyes were as cold as a killers and gasped “oh my god” “well I think you will find I’m telling the truth so may I be excused” peter deadpanned. The coach nodded and peter swiftly walked out of the swimming centre with Ned.

Next day 

Peter arrived at school not bothering to cover up his scars because he knew that someone would of told the whole school and didn’t want to hide today, he met up with Ned and walked into history. When his class was asked a question he raised his hand showing off the scars he had someone not from his gym class and who hadn’t heard about peter’s scars reacted the same as flash did yesterday “look at penis parker, he is faking being injured” to his surprise everyone turned around and looked at the boy who shouted the comment “dude just fuck off would ya’, he’s not lying” and that came from non-other than flash himself.   
‘Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be’ he thought to himself, continuing through the class like nothing had happended

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry, I'm not a great writer


End file.
